Blade
" Look here Old Bot!!, I going slice and Dice ya!!!" To Rachet "Prison Break out" Blade is a mini-con who works for the Decepticons, she is part of a trio of mini-con siblings, and she is a part of Dysphonia, as part of the cons upgrade. She is a femaine, who is faster, and more agile than her brothers, and also stronger than the average mini-con. She Biography: Name: Blade Fraction: Decepticons Gender: Female Species:Cybtertonian Sub-species: Mini-con Team: Sesmic Wave Sub-team: Backlash ( older brother), Boom Boom (younger brother) Weapons: Laser cannons, blades, pile drivers, stealth feild, hologram decoy, remote sentry's, nano bots. Status: Online Location: Earth, partially built Decepticon Hq formely Jasper Nevada Personality: Blade, is fun loving, and is highly intellgent, even though she is the youngest, she often helps her oldier more dumber brothers get out of trouble,even though she ends up in trouble, she like her bros love playing pranks on humans, making bad jokes, starting fights between blitzwing and lugnut, and insualting the autobots. She however is very serious in battle, but still retains a fun loving side, for example when she ran into sari, when the latter tried to free the autobots from Soundwave, she and the technorganic shared blaster fire, when they both missed, Blade remarked Sari needs to get her eyes check, and then started mocking her, only to shot in the back by Wreck-gar who found a nail gun in his trash compactor. She is also like Knock wave very caution sense about her form, she is a female, and often tries to use her femaine charms to get out of messy situations, such as when she started flirting with Jack, in order for him to untie her two brothers, and even kissed Raf on the lips, when he refused to reactivate Dysphonias weapon systems after the quadsome got captured by Primes team. Appearance: Like her brothers, she has the body of the G1 Rumble and Prime, though her head, is similar to Jet fire, just more femaine, she also has duel blades and for some reason pile drivers, despite looking the same as her bros, her color scheme is different, it is black with neon purple, and she like her bros has a retractable visor, and a jetpack, she tranforms into an RC car which looks like a Porsche 9-11, but is called a Speedy GRX Early life: Blade is a member of a trio group of sibling mini-cons, she was created by Shockwave for use by Dysphonia, who had been revived, and upgraded after the spy was injuried after, killing the newly appointed Ultra Prime. She liked the idea of working for a female, unlike her two brothers. During a seige against Crystal City,She assited Dysphonia in hijacking the Autobot Auto Anti-Air System, or A.A.A.S near Crystal City, which prevented an Autobot retreat, and made Sentinal Prime look bad, Later she and her brothers tackled and beat up the jerk Prime, after he and his team captured Dysphonia, of course this was a trick, in order for the spy to assinate the young and inexperence Prime. Blade was knocked off by Ultra Magnus, after he and the wreckers arrived to save said Prime. Blade was present when Megatron crushed Bumbleebees voice box, and mocked the scout when he was jailed in a Rust Sea Prison. She and the scout clashed, when Cliffjumper, and Acree freed the bot, by herself she overwhelmed the three bots, and forced them to retreat through the sewer system, where, She, Backlash, Boom Boom, Rumble, Frezny, Laserbeak, Ratbat, and Ravage jumped the bots. Blade instructed Boom Boom, and Rumble to crush the autobots. Due to Blades higher intellgence, she determined that a scraplet colony was above the autobots, and was able to force the autobots to retreat. Later, during Cybertrons Dark days, she was onboard the "Screaming pain" in cassette mode, inside of Dysphonia, she and her master escaped the vessals crash landing into mars, on board an stasis pod. History: Televison: Blade has been featured alongside her siblings, in some of the Transformers cartoons, such as G1, Animated, prime, RID (2015) and Primus, she is set to appear in Alpha with a slight overhaul. The Transformers/Generation One: The trio appeared again, even though their master was killed, sometime ago, the trio don't recall, and were modifed by Soundwave for combat operations, all three reviced Chainsaws , as opposed to Piledrivers, and Blade was known as Buzzkill, they worked with Starscream, during the battle of the Great Wall of China, in which Buzzkill/Blade called the autobots a make shift collection of scrap metal and rusty bolts, that angered Ironhide, who threw the female into Starscream. Transformers Animated: Blade and her siblings,watched as the Stunticons were arrested by Cheetah, they laughed and mocked the bots, they were spotted and chased, by Jazz, and Jet fire, they out ran the two, only to run into Jetstorm, whom she and her bros beat the poor bot to a pulp, they then combined into Sesmic Wave and transformed into a Honda EV small sports concept car and drove off, it is kown they were caught and arrested a month later on earth by Bumblebee, and Blur. They also appeared in Soundwaves dreamworld, alongside Oil slick and Team Charr, the trio were causing mayham in several department stores alongside they're old pals Reflector, Rumble, and Frenzy, Bumblee and Prowl, demanded they stopped, only for Blade and her bros to start throwing random electronic items, such as a microwave, televison sets, and a ugly baby doll,whom Bumblee bee, Prowl, Rumble and Blade started to play "Ugly Baby"a parble of hot patoea, when Blade caught it, she said it looks cute. Later when Sari gather a mix shift team of autobots plus a rogue decpeticon, to free the main autobots, the trio appeared again this time to be real, alongside Reflector,they were mercenaries hired by Soundwave, to help him destroy all humanity, the group wanted revenage mostly on Powell for trying to take them apart for his own gains, after they failed to quote "Unalive" Sari. Sari exchanged blows and insults with Blade,who due to her speed, strength and agility was able to beat Sari, however Wreck-Gar found a random Nail gun, and a power source, and accdiently fired on Blade, knocking her into a telephone pole. Transformers Prime: The Group was mostly never seen, though Miko at some point claim to have run into a group of small bots, the bots dimissed it as in the Primeverse Mini-cons (minus, Laserbeak )were all destroyed, after the war. However Bulkhead ran into a look like of Miko, in reality it was Blade testing out a new ability she acquired, from Dysphonia who was in reality Rachets new assitent nurse bot Hope, Blade was now able to transform into humans, using a DNA collector built into her arm, allowing her to transform into any human, by first acquirng her DNA. Miko said she was chased by three bots, after they chased off Vince and his gang after the bully attacked her, then the bots were about identifed themselves, but then four cons, arrived two looked like starscream but talked differently, the bots helped her escape, until Miko noticed the decepticon logo and pieced everything together, before she can summon back up Blade and the gang dog piled her, and Boom Boom smashed her phone, and iorncally Vinces car, with a hand grenade, filled with Blades exploding Nano bots. The Prime team defeated the three cons, plus Barricade, Bonecrusher, Thundercracker, and Skywrap, and later when Cybertron was revived, the three were imprisoned along with Knock-Out on the Nemesis, following Starscreams break out, they somehow wander off, with Barricade, Bonecrusher, Thundercracker, and Skywrap, the cons they reappear, when Megatron and his undeade Predicons appear, Knock out retortes "Where were u guys anyway?", Blade replies "Uh...we got lost" in reality they got pay back against Rachet, who decided to come back after visting the kids, since they couldn't find the other bots they tied Rachet up, and then proceeded to beat him up. Transformers RID (2015): The trio reappear and try to rescue Soundwave on Dysphonias orders, afterward when they learn it Soundwave who almost killed Galvatron, the three again on orders from Dysphonia beat Soundwave up, later they ran into Rachet and proceede to once again tie him up upside down from a tree, and play pinata with him, Blade takes her turn, and wacks the poor medic with a Baseball bat, when Team Prime, and Team Bumblebee arrive, however Blade once again disguises herself as Miko who is now 26, and married to Jack , and distracts the bots, enabling Dysphonia and Soundwave to ambush them, Strongarm then finds the still tied up Rachet, and a just recently tied up Miko, she frees the two, and revels that the fake Miko was Blade, who wounds Jack, and proceeds to smack Smokescreen around, and play hit & catch with her as the batter, Grimlock as the ball, and Boom Boom as the catcher. Sideswipe then askes who are their, then Knock-Out arrives and replies "Their trouble thats what" along with rogue con Lockdown, and Blitzwing and Lugnut, the four cons take on the triplets, who combine into Sesmic Wave, and beat up the cons and bots. Then Ultra Mangus arrives, and defeats the triplets, and sends their master and her former comander to the shadowzone again, and locks up the trio. Transformers Primus: Galvatron releases the two after launching a surpise attack on Danny's scrapyard, the autobots were discuisng wither or not to build a perminate colony on Earth, Agent Fowler, was the first target of the trio, Blade beat him and his men up, while Boom and Backlash combine into Boom lash, and proceed to use his flamethrower to cause mayhem. They later capture Fix-it and force him and Russell to free Soundwave, and Dysphonia. The three somehow tied up Knock down, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Lockdown, while their were sigh seeing, in Yellowstone national park, and beat them up, Blade also at that time freed, Chop-shop, and the other Beasticons who were hiding, all three were recuirted into Galvatrons army, and starting attacking Crown City, Megatron arrived, with Tidal Wave, and a small number of Vechicons to stop his older brother. During the battle the mini-cons mostly Blade, Boom Boom, Backlash, Raven, Crow and Reflector were with Vechicons who were raiding a mall, and causing mayhem, Boom and two Vechicons were blowing up the bathrooms, Back lash and Reflector got into a fight with a Korean war vertain, after the cons tried to steal his wallet, and Blade was in the womens department, alongside her firends Raven and Crow were checking out human wear, and flirting with the humans mostly Jack and Raf and the vechicons and two Autotroopers. Kicker Jones a guest from the Transformer Engeron series, challanged the three cons sighting he wasn't afarid, however the female cons now joined by Slipstream, Winder, Dragstrip and Rail Runner used their femaine charms to force the human males, the Vechicons and the autotrooper to attack him, this forced Kicker to team with Miko, and her daughter Sari,both of whom was looking for jack, the three defeat the depecticons and free the males, Vechicons, and autotrooper. later on the Trio were seen in partially built Decepticon Hq helping construct it , she and her bros plus Winder and Rail runner, and a few other decepticons were reading a sign, that Rumble found, Boom Boom, stated it said "Welcome Jasper Nevada", while Blade stated "Not any more." at once the seeker (Winder) and the devestaticon (Rail Runner) destroyed the sign, and the constructicons rebuilt it as the symbol of the decepticons, and the group saluated it. Movies: Blade/Alice was the decepticon pretender in Transformers Reveange of the Fallen, who tried to trick Sam into handing over the allspark fragment. Powers and abilities: Blade is a armed with numerous devices and abilities. Piledrivers: Like her brothers and the G1 series Rumble and Frenzy Blade uses Piledrivers. Laser cannons: Blade is skilled with her laser cannons, she is able to perfrom combos, and is a striaght shot, even able to shoot Sari, Snarl, and Scrapper with one shot. Blades: Blade like her name suggest loves her blades, she uses her dural steel alloy blades to cut through anything, and liker her lasers she is very skilled with them, in a one-shot, Jack deprived her of her blades,but she still came out ahead by using katanas, she found, then a rapier, and then finally a baton* ( After hitting the secuirty guard with it) Speed: Blade is the fastest con their is, combine with her agility this makes her a dangerous target. Agility: Blade is extremely agile. Strength: Blade has superior strength despite her size, and is capable of taking down larger foes such as Grimlock, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, even Breakdown. Trivia: * She is a triplet mini-con along with her brothers Boom Boom, and Backlash. * Her and her brothers are based of the G1 series Rumble and Frenzy with similar body types, and even the same size. * Blade is the first female mini-con deployer. * She seems to be obessed with her beauty, but also quiet deadly, she likes to use her charms to get her bros out of trouble. Category:Decepticons